status pending
by sin-tenshi
Summary: Duo doesnt know exactly where he stands. Heero is queasy as to what the Shinigami has to say... Now that the mystery of the Maxwell Church is revealed, how will Duo manage to handle it.. and what does Solo has to do with it? Yaoi, 1x2, first ever story..
1. Prelude

Sin: Hao, minna

Sin: Hao, minna! Anou nee, IM a bit new with the whole fanfiction writing but I love reading a lot. So I'm trying my first ever shot on this and the very first couple I'm writing about spotlight Duo Maxwell aka Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy!!

Duo: Is that supposed to be celebrating about? snorts

Heero: Hn.. staring

Sin: Just admit that you guys like being paired up! drools

Duo: Whatever.. Standard disclaimers apply nee, Hee-chan! glomps

_Italicized- spoken in one's mind_

Prelude:

The loud-mouth _baka _is at it again. He did not slept a wink for the night trying to notch up hi level in that freaking MMORPG. He took over of the entire entertainment room. That was the first thing that Heero's mind processed as he went down the plight of stairs in Quatre's not-so-humble safehouse. It still is a wonder how such a flamboyant mansion cant be detected by OZ operatives. '_OZ people must be getting rusty, not that I care.' _He snorted as he sensed that the others are about to show up at any minute.

"Hi, Hee-chan! O-Ha-You!" the braided 16 year-old shouted in full blast as he paused his game on the console attached to the holographic screen of the huge entertainment room. Throw-pillows are scattered everywhere on the floor along with a carton each of rocky road and double chocolate ice cream and 6 cans of soda, all amazingly empty.

"Baka," he muttered as he wondered if Shinigami's hyperactivity is caused by all the sugar that he managed to stuff in that lithe body of his without choking or making himself fat or get himself sick of those illness connected to sweet stuffs.

"Morning Duo!" The Arabian blond owner of the house also grace them of his presence and automatically, a certain green-eyed, tall man is by his side. " Tsk, tsk, easy on the sweets there Maxwell," Wufei also chose that fortune time to get out of his room. "And a pleasant morning to ya too Wu-man! Tro', Q-ball have a great night?" he flashed his famous 'I'm-all-innocent-smile' that he knew he was the only capable of managing to do without looking like a nitwit. Quat blushed awfully red and Trowa was a bit flushed and Duo knew that he hit the bull's eye.

'_And there goes my heart flushed in the toilet! 01 get a grip! You're trained better than melt at that cute baka's antics.' _ Heero looked with glazed eyes at the Deathscythe's pilot. " Better get to the healthier breakfast now, D or ants might crawl out from the inside," Quatre chuckled. "Can they really?" Duo sat cross-legged on the floor innocently. "Hai, you should eat healthy!" Quat squatted to his level like talking with a toddler, aware of the internal struggle of the "supposedly" PERFECT 01. Trowa managed to get hint on what is going on even without Quat saying a thing. After a year of being his lover, he managed to notice what every twitch, turn and squirm his Quatre meant. He has been very aware of the fact that those two meant a lot to each other and might even love one another but he managed to keep Quatre away from involving himself to get those two together.

So what is keeping these two from being together you might ask? Duo's being silent when you want him talking for once, afraid to jump in conclusions and Heero, well, he lacks the social skills and he isn't exactly the expressive type to get where Quatre and Trowa is right now. Wufei simply wearily shakes his head also knowing the situations. "What's wrong Wu-man? You not feeling well?" Duo pouted like a 3-year old kid. " Maybe he woke on the wrong side of the bed?" Quat mused. " He doesn't use the bed, he prefers futons." Heero grumbled. "Ah." Duo was a bit hurt hearing that Heero knew something so personal as to bed arrangement preferences. He can't bear looking so he resumed playing his game while ignoring the pounding headache. Lately, its not so rare of an occurrence. '_Must be lack of sleep'_. "You not going to breakfast?" Quat asked sensing something is wrong with Duo. "Nah, better not, ate enough for the morn I think, but thanks Q, appreciate it." Duo tried covering his frown with a whimsical grin. '_Pleas don't make anyone notice', _ he silently prayed to whichever God Sister Helen told them about when he was young. "Quatre, let him skip. He'll eat when he gets hungry again, sides he's gaining the pounds from the sugarand it make him more jittery." Wufei said so smugly. '_I'm getting fat?' _Duo got conscious of his body. The last thing he can't take is the criticism that one can make out of his body. Growing up on L2 isnt exactly self-esteem boosting at all. "Hey, don't be mean!" Quat stomped his feet. "Don't listen to him, D, he talks rubbish in the morning, you know." Trowa pat the amethyst-eyed kid's shoulder trying to reassure him that none of what Fei said was true. "You eat what you want ,'kay?" Quat smiled to him. Heero wistfully looked at the scene and flinched. He want to comfort Duo but he don't know how and he isn't that too happy with Trowa's hand on Duo's shoulder. He wanted to be that man next to Duo, hushing his unrest to cease. For a sec he though '_Mine, don't touch! Be ashamed you man with no-name, your cheating right under your lover's nose! How dare you!' _ not that he believed all that but when it comes to that cheerful brat he's not making any sense. It's only a matter of time before he realize that everyone around them knows except that one special person he is dying to have to know about it.

Meanwhile in L-13 colony….

" Who would have thought that you are the stronger twin eh, Duo?"

to be continued on Chap 1


	2. Chapter 1: Opening the CPU

Sin: Wah

Sin: Wah! Cant help it! I had the sudden urge to update..

Duo: Is that supposed to be a good thing? Scratches head

Sin: You think so? throws a bar of snickers at duo Arigatou…honto arigatou to those who reviewed!

Duo: Yum,yum!

Quat: suddenly shows up GWing and characs not hers.

Chapter1: Opening the CPU

The war is at its height, the pilots are in different positions and as much as Heero wanted to see Duo, he has no choice but to wait till the stew simmers down. Hell, if he could only stash Wing Zero and cross the lines without compromising the war, if only he could, if only. He missed him a lot. How he wished Duo was the one assigned as his partner, after all he is 01 and Duo is 02. Tough luck, he got Wu-man as Duo called the snob Chang Wufei. 03 Trowa Barton and 04 Quatre Reberba Winner are paired. '_Lucky Bastards. tsk' _ While "his" Shinigami works alone, being the master of stealth, explosives and the greatest escape artist even among them, he acts as the advance party for almost all of their missions. '_Dangerous shit but who's safe in the war? Knowing him, he'll just laugh that off". _Every time Quatre transmits live feed, he longer to see if Duo is with them but time and again and again and again his hopes fail. All Duo sends are the files that they needed then proceeds to another.

"03, any news with 02? Haven't heard from him since 3 months ago." Heero is a bit frantic, no calls, no feeds just boring e-mail reports. Duo is way too nosy to send impersonal military shit. "01, he is alright I guess, he just complains about major migraine told him to get his ass down here in L4 to get it looked at but says he's alright. He gots loads of recons to round about but 03 made him promise to get here when he is done and," Trowa, who is no longer as passive as before since his relationship with Quatre sudden stopped for a bit, "he's here." Heero's heart beats like its having a heart attack only worse, he's palpitating but in a good way. '_Finally, finally I can see him again'. "_Put him on." Sorry Hee-01. Cant do so." Now it's Quatre that is on screen. "02's been shot, nothing grave but I think that he's delirious. 03 is looking at him at the moment. Good thing the sensors recognized Deathscythe's SOS call or he might have lost all his blood inside Deathscythe. They all know that medical and first aid aren't Duo's specialty though he has a nuke in the biological and nuclear weaponry. Heero's blood seem to be drained from his system and even Wufei choked in his tea getting close to the screen. " Solo… mom.. dad.. don't.. no.." Duo's semi audible wail can be faintly heard. _'Who the fuck is SOLO?' _Heero grimaced. " Solo.. Isnt' that he's twin brother or some sort of like that?" Wufei unconsciously muttered. "And how did you know about that?" Heero spat to the amused Chinese. "Quat he's loosing way too much blood too soon. Better get him to the sick bay and be transfused or we'll lose him." Trowa is getting frantic, where in the hell's hole did Duo managed to get his ass shot? Knowing Duo, those guys are not your everyday-ordinary people, getting one Duo Maxwell is one hell of an achievement. Quatre is shaking as he bid goodbye. " We'll get to you guys when we can and Heero, don't bother rushing here. Duo wont be so happy to hear that you got yourself killed getting here and it's way safer this way. Promise me." Heero, trying hard to contain all his emotions nodded. "I swear I'll keep him here, so better make that brat okay." That way, Wufei closed the screen..

Sin: Tadaa! A cliffie.. neways, hoped that you like it.. I guess… .


	3. Chapter 2: In His Dreams

Sin: Arigato to wind dancer 1981 and knyghtshade for the reviews

Sin: Arigato to wind dancer 1981 and knyghtshade for the reviews! Hope you liked it... grins

Duo: You made Sin happy... See?

Sin: smiling ear to ear me wanna give ya some choco!

Duo:Hey! That's mine! pouts

Sin: You have Heero already, so we get the chocolates, k? bargaining

Duo: Okay, Hee-chan's mine! very happy

Sin: Yay! Now on to the chapter! Standard Disclaimers apply, k?

Chapter 2: In His Dreams

Duo felt like his world is surreal. Surely this must be a dream, a young version of him and Solo and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen and all of the kids at the Maxwell Church are all here, alive and smiling. Yeah, must be a dream.

"Duo, watcha doin?" Solo grinned while cocking his eyebrow at the slightly younger kid trying to tackle the older kid named Clark. "He snatched me's food Solo! Tell him not to do it again!" Duo was wailing on Clark's ear. "But he snatched mine first!" The bigger guy retaliated. "Duo? IS that the truth?" Sister Helen asked the chestnut haired lad. "Yeah but that's coz he wont give me some." The kid seemed to be proud of what he has said. 

"Duo, say sorry." Father Maxwell quirked his eyebrow over his charge. " Oryt. Sorry Clark." "Solo, can I have a word with you?" The good priest added. "But UNc- I mean Father, I promised Duo to play wif him." Solo said while scratching his head. "It's oryt Solo, Father seemed to need ya more than me." Duo winked sensing that that would piss the guy more. " Come on Clark, Me wants to check Drake's new toy."

_'Man, those were the old days. I still remember that everytime Father Maxwell ask Solo to talk to him, Solo would be gone for a week at least and 3 months on the max. Whenever I ask they would just tell me that Solo went to where he is supposed to be, wherever that be.'_

"Father, where is Solo?" Young Duo asked the priest about his friend for the last he saw him was about 2 weeks ago. "Duo, God has a purpose for everything." The priest yet again dodged the question like he always do and Duo knowing the youngster wont leave him unscratched from his questions. "Father, there is no God. I tell ya." Duo said solemnly. "Duo!" Sister Helen glared at the kid. "All there is is SHINIGAMI (God of Dead)." "Oh, and why is that Duo?" the kind father looked at the kid. "I've never seen any miracles, but I've sure seen lots of dead people.()" Both the adults were silent to what the kid has said. Prior to Maxwell Church, Duo was a street rat. They only found him when he was 6 and lived with the other kids in the orphanage. 

_'I was the hardest nut to crack back then.' Duo chuckled. 'I once said that I just level up-ed a bit when I stayed in Maxwell Church. I was once a thief but now I'm a beggar. Father always just laugh at that but I saw a glint in his eyes. I never saw Father mad just once. When a bit of an older guys with a fancy car visited. He was scary for lil' ole me coz he glares at me every chance he saw me. Now that I think about it, Father had told me to stay away from the man'._

"Marcus, he is just a kid. How many times did I told you that it's not his fault that 'she' died? Father Maxwell shouted at the man named Marcus. " He had taken her to the grave, now I wont allow my son near that pest!" the man gritted his teeth as he hissed those word. "Duo, what are you doing there?' Solo whispered panicked. "Just passing by.. Who is that scary man Solo?" Duo asked with an inquisitive eye. "Dunno", Duo knew that Solo is lying but he knew his best friend wont do it with a purpose. "Okay, but remember Solo, 'I run, I hide but I never lie'" Duo teased his friend as he left to find Sister Helen. Solo winced at his words but Duo never noticed.

_'Then the nightmare started. A plague took the lives of half of the young population of L-2. Even some adults were taken by the virus. There was no cure, not for the poor or even for the rich. No one that contacted the disease survived, not even Solo .I remembered Father Maxwell held me every night since Solo passed away. He knew the pain that I felt for I know he felt it too. Out of the 15 children in the Maxwell church including me and Solo only 6 survived. Not a single soul knew where the virus cam from and how we survived. All we knew is that not everyone is as lucky as us. Little that we know that it was only the prelude. AT Year A.C 188, a few days after my birthday the rebellion has started. The rebels took over the Maxwell Church as sanctuary, not the good father and Sister Helen can refuse but the rebels are desperate.' Duo winced seeing the pictures come to life yet again. ' They hurt Father when he suggested that its not the way to gain what they sought. Sister Helen was protecting the little of what has been left of our family. I knew I have to do something to drive 'em away and leave us alone. SO I suggested the impossible, I'll help them steal a Mobile suit from the Alliance but when I deliver it to them, they will leave. I know Father and Sister Helen taught everyone of us that stealing is bad but that's the only thing I can do for 'my family'._

Duo was in a hurry, driving the stolen MS to a hiding place and fetch the mob so that they can leave the church at peace. He doesn't know how he managed to pilot such a thing considering his young age but heck, when you are desperate, you are desperate. He scurried off back to the church only to find that the church is in ruins and there are lots of bodies in sight. Tears unconsciously fell as he saw his friends lay on the ground lifeless. He saw Sister Helen and went to her side. "Du..duo.."The nun was trying hard to speak. She knew she won't last that long to tell Duo lots of things. "Live well Duo. That's what Father Maxwell and I want you to do. I have to.."she was cut off when her life ended. Duo wanted to scream, wanted to die along with them but the only thing his 7-year old body can do is cry. 

_'The Alliance chose that perfect timing to make a cameo and took me on custody. The first chance I got to escape, I did. I know that Shinigami has a job for me that's why he left me alive. Hell, maybe I am Shinigami. That is what I have thought back then. Everyone I care about end up dead, everyone except me. I am worse than any pestilence can ever be. Maybe that's why no one adopted me fro too long, two weeks and I'm back to the church.' Duo grinned at this. ' At age nine I met the mad scientist Dr. G and Howard. Their security is not that shabby but I managed to get in so, not much to say about it. They are a nice bunch so to speak and the Sweeper guys are also cool. That is before Project Meteor was proposed. I'm on the top of the list to pilot that huge machine. Even Dr. G said that all I need is just a lil more training and I'm good to go. I refused to be the mass murderer, heck, I may be Shinigami but I'm not much of the blood-thirsty type so I tried to blast everything off, including that 'baby', as much as I'm attached to Deathscythe, I wont allow him to be a lost case as what the Higher-ups would want. Dr. G felt sympathy and that's when I stole that 'baby'"_

The flashbacks where over and Duo's eyelid managed to twitch. ' Where in Shinigami's mirth am I? Ah, I think I'm in Quat-man's, I guess. That is if I'm not delirious.' I opened my eyes but as all of the pilots are capable of, no change in the brainwaves and the pulse are seen. "Man, I felt like I was squashed by a platoon of Leos topped by a squad of Aries and those mobile doll thingies minus my Gundam!" he muttered. "Good to have you back." Quatre chuckled at the oddity known as Duo Maxwell. " Nice welcome party I supposed. How'd ya do?" Duo managed to grin. "Well, you got as scared to boot, What the heck happened to you? And where exactly did you go to get in that hellhole of a situation?" Trowa asked. "Whoa! Q-ball, what in the world did you feed Tro-man? He's so talkative! Tsk, tsk, can a man have some peace for like a second please?" The joker was back. "Seriously Duo, where were you that you got yourself injured?" Quatre is concerned, enough to ignore Duo's suggestive jest. "L-2, ya know, old colony.. Ya see, I got curious coz there was a bit of commotion in there so I went there to check things up. But lo' and behold! One sight of me and some unknown people chased me away. After that I scurried off and got myself shot by I don't even know where that bullet came from but hey I managed top get out alive. Guess curiosity almost killed the cat, in my case the rat!" Duo giggled, not that the others are not aware that he can. Quatre sighed. He knew as well as Trowa that Duo never lies so they stick to the story no matter how weird it may sound. A beep was heard from the main controls. "Hope you don't mind but we linked Deathscythe's computer with the main frame while you are unconscious, that way we can monitor it even if its with my and Quatre's Gundam in the launch bay." Trowa took the liberty to tell Duo. The guy managed to get up and check what's up with his trusty pal, Deathscythe. "tsk, just my luck. Got a new recon mission. L-13, that new colony owned by a real rich guy if not mistaken. Know him Quat?" Duo is checking mission parameters. It's a wonder how the guy can speak and hack the mainframe of any computer at the same time without jeopardizing any of them- must be talent. " I think I do, named Marcus Maxwell I think." Quatre mused. ' _Marcus… Maxwell.. Sounds familiar." _

_() _With reference to Gundam Wing: Episode Zero Manga. It's the genesis of the pilots and the prequel of the Wing Series, but I kinda twisted most of the parts so that's that. Any guess on who the mystery guy is and what is his connection to the D-man? Wahahaha! Place you bets! Btw, I think I'll update twice a week depending on the circumstance. I guess I'll be able to do the updates more next next week coz it's my break from school so if I get lucky and don't laze around hopefully. JA ne! Hope you enjoyed this short chappie.


	4. Chapter 3: Longing

Sin: To everyone who dropped a review..Also to those who put an alert on this story hontou arigatou! *tears pouring* Arigatou giozaimazu! Sin wa ureshii desu! Honto ni honto ni! *grins* So I kinda broke my promise about the updates.. I got myself enrolled and the semestral break ended too soon and all that.. I was caught in the middle of things and so that's that.

But hopefully I can update every Monday every week if studying wont be a pain so DOZO!

Duo: Hai… You made her happy so after a long time she's updating..

Sin: Mou, be grateful, ne? on to the story!

Chapter 3: Longing

Heero was fidgeting.. Yes you got it right. The PERFECT SOLDIER is anxious. It's been a week since he heard anything concerning Duo and he was anxious- big time.

"Yuy, can you sit down?" Wufei snarled. They just came back after their mission to L-2- the last mission that Duo has recon-ed before getting shot it seems. The small rebel group that spreads anarchy to the God-forsaken colony has been dispatched of. Man, those idiots should know that the war is already chaotic minus them.

"I know that you are worried about the little idiot." Wufei said in a quiet voice.

" What? How?" Heero just blushed on the mention of it.

Wufei is amused. " Woah, didn't see that coming.. The GREAT Heero Yuy- BLUSHING. Guess that would be the headline Banner for any newspaper online if we are not on war. Don't worry I won't tell Maxwell or the others." Wufei is grinning like mad. Guess even THE Chang Wufei got infected by the Duo-virus.

"Hn." Heero was a bit taken aback that the Chinese lad knew about his hidden emotion for their comrade. Maybe his defenses are crumbling. He might even reconsider re-training. But deep in his heart he knew that this is his only side that is still human. All the other part is no longer so why should he deny the existence of such emotion?

"I'll contact 03 and 04 if it'll ease your anxiety." Wufei faced the screen and aired his live feed to the other pilots. "03,04, 05 on line." He was greeted by the blond Arab also known as 04.

"04 on line, what's up 05?" Quatre was smiling on the screen.

"All well, mission accomplished. Any word for the next one? How's the idiot?" Wufei's stoic face showed no emotion but they knew better.

"Nah, Duo went on the new recon. Told him it's too soon for him" Quatre seemed sad.

"WHAT?!" Wufei stormed on screen. Heero was a bit flustered on the background

"Duo went to another recon. Told him it's too soon for him" Trowa repeat verbatim what Quatre has said.

"WHY?" Wufei's face was contorted in amusement or anxiety or whatever emotion is there.

"He said it's for the best. If he doesn't do the recon, we might lose the war and honestly, I think he is right." Trowa answered their friend-slash comrade for that matter.

"Where is that recon? He might be bleeding again?" Wufei sounded flustered. (I know Wufei is being OOC so pardon me.. T.T)

"Wufei, don't sound like a mother hen. Duo will be okay. He said he'll pay you guys a visit when he finished that recon." Trowa said hiding a smirk to save his friend from embarrassment.

They all know that Wufei is just as worried as they are for Duo. After all Wufei is like that, despite his cold demeaning exterior he cares deeply for his friends. All of them has lost one too many friends and family in this war and to lost the energetic kid is not an even an option- it's even beside the point.

Heero's heart was in a fatal crash. He promised that when Duo gets back, the doctors would have a boxful of insults and rants. The kid is injured for goodness sake and he doesn't care the shit whatever they say. Duo will rest, until his injuries are alright. He will see to it. But at the back of his mind something tells him that he might not even get back.

And somehow… Quatre feels that there is a reason for them too be anxious…

L-13 (Duo's side)

A kid with long chestnut hair was strolling along the streets of the new colony. His face was hidden by a baseball cap of his favorite baseball team.

"Morning, pal!" He greet another teen that he came across with he wasn't able to see that it was a girl. "Morning yourself! Are you somehow new here? I don't know you." The snoobish redhead girl frowned at him. "You can say that. Can you tell me where the hotel is?" Duo remained smiling despite his annoyance to the snobbish attitude that the girl is showing. "There is no hotel here. Everyone who lives in this colony came from the nobility or something akin to it. Are you sure you got the number of the colony you're going to right?" The girl raised her eyebrows, signaling the guards nearby.

"Guess not!" Duo ran as fast as he can away from the girl and the guards. "Whew! That was close!" He pretend to wipe a non-existent sweat off his forehead. He bumped onto someone because he wasn't looking on where he is going.

"It's been a while ne, Duo?" the man he bumped looked at him with THOSE eyes. The kid somehow knew who has those eyes. "SOLO!"


	5. Chapter 4: visions of Loss

Sin: Yay! Me is back and hopefully I fulfilled my promise! Arigato to those who dropped their reviews, hope you liked the last chapter… Nee, I hope you review on this one too... *bows*

Quat:You guys made her happy again an that kinda made her ecstatic and caffeine-high. *snickers*

Sin:Nee, Quat, want a chap for you and Trowa? *giggles*

Duo:Hey, what about us?*pouts as he points on Heero*

Sin: Don't worry, you were abducted in the last chappie right? Let's give Heero sometime to worry about you.

Heero:Omae wa kurosu! Give me back Duo! *points gun*

Sin:Kyaaaaahhhhh! *rolls on the floor ecstatic* Heero wa kakoi!!!!

Duo:*eyes heart shaped drooling*

Quat:Anou, She owns nothing aside from her own being so standard disclaimers apply. And pardon the character's OOCness.*scratches head*

Chapter 4: Visions of Loss

Duo squinted his eyes as he looked at the surrounding that he is in. 'A dungeon? Man, talk about old-fashioned and I thought the people of this colony had class' remembering what that particular red-haired airhead told him. 'Tsk, and how in Shinigami's name can I send an SOS-sig for my pals in L-4 and base camp when they took away my clothes changing me to this ultra-fashionable hospital gown outfit (?!) and they even loosened up my braid. So who said that the rich hafta be stupid? They knew their stuff that's for sure' He looked at his restrains and seeing that he was lying down without no means of getting away unless he snapped his wrist out of place which is not an option considering he has to pilot Deathscythe away from here and he was so far away from either bases. 'Man this sucks.'

"Mr. Maxwell, I see that you have found him." A man in doctor's coat shook hands with a man with gray hair with a patch of white betraying his not-so young age with amber eyes. "Yes, I know. Dr. Stevens. Who would have thought that kid still is alive?" Marcus Maxwell smiled as he watched Duo whistling to pass time. "He looks exactly like her doesn't he?" The Doctor looked ruefully to the kid in the monitor. "He sure does, and that is the only thing good about him, those were Ashley's eyes and hair. No doubt he was hers, Andrew. Maybe that is why I hate him the most. He is the reason why she is gone forever." Marcus was teary-eyed. "Marcus, it wasn't Duo's fault. Your brother Lewis was right. It wasn't his fault." The doctor tried to console the man. "I know Andrew, I know. That's why we have to do everything to correct my past mistakes. When I lost Solo, I realized a lot of things. He is all I've got and I pushed him away. I even made sure that he becomes a part of Operation Meteor to appease my soul, but I can't back out then Andrew, I can't back-out. They might just kill him if I do so I… I didn't but now look at him, he's just 15, barely a man and still he has to…" Marcus can't help it, his tears fell down to his eyes like rivers.

"That's why we are going to correct everything. I will do everything to assure that. We researched and experimented just for him. I know Ashley will approve of this. My sister would never have allowed her own son to fight." Dr. Stevens was confidently looking at his charts.

"Please Andrew, bring me back my child, bring me back the Maxwell heir. Bring him back to where is supposed to be. Screw the war, screw everything, as long as he's in here, he'll be safe so please." Marcus looked at his son in the monitor; soon he will introduce his youngest and now only son to the whole wide universe.

Heero woke up covered in sweat. He had the worse nightmare ever. Even worse than the usual dreams that he was having. The usual dreams are all about him choking, dying or even combusting inside Zero. But tonight's dream is far too disturbing and totally unacceptable.

In his dream, he lost Duo; he was there watching but unable to do something. He has no voice nor can he warn him about the danger. He was just merely watching. Like it was some sort of a movie with a very bad ending. He was just sitting inside Zero, unable to do anything, watching as laser cannon hit Deathscythe's cockpit. He tried shouting, he tried everything but to no avail.

Suddenly in the darkness of space, he cradled Duo's lifeless body. Whispering 'I love you's' to his beloved's ear that can no longer hear. He hugged his cold body, tear fell into his purple eyes that will no longer open, those lips that always had a smile ready for him are no longer smiling, those glowing skin that has the warmth of the sun in any temperature now turned to ice.. He was cold, lifeless- gone. All he can do was hold him and cry.

Without his knowledge, tears started to run out of his eyes and for the first time since his first mission where he killed that girl and her dog, he wept. He just wish that Duo finish his mission soon so that vision would be proven false and he swear that when he came back to him he won't let go.

Wufei was staring to the moron's favorite mug. That black mug that he had bought for himself and for the others last Christmas was just sitting in the cupboard. He can still remember it as if it was just yesterday.

_December 24, Duo whined about celebrating Christmas. The safe house was on Earth, in a snowy portion of Poland. No one wants to busy themselves in celebrating the occasion after their attack to a base in Alaska. Everyone was depressed, they have killed again. But still Duo insisted that they should celebrate Christmas since they are on Earth and its snowing. He was the only one who was still normal they may say but they knew better than suspect that the boy is heartless._

_He had dragged Quatre and Trowa along shopping for the Christmas feast saying that maybe Heero and Wufei might have never experienced Christmas for L-1 and L-5 don't usually celebrate such occasion. They have brought back sweets and gifts. _

_Everyone was surprised when Duo went to his room and got 5 wrapped gifts from his bundle of stuffs... Colorful boxes- black, green, blue, red and yellow. He reached for the blue one giving it to stoic Heero greeting him "Merry Christmas!" then the red one to Wufei, yellow to Quatre and Green for Trowa. He said that he was the Shinigami Santa. In each box was a specially written card. With their names written on it in scrolled letters. When they opened their gifts, they found mugs with the same color inside. That was the first gifts that they have ever received from anyone and they are thankful to Duo._

_It's just sad that no one gave the purple eyed teen a gift aside from himself but he said it was okay, as long as he made everyone happy._

Wufei stared at this own mug with a painted Wuffie in its handle. Trust Duo to give them weird nicknames. 01's mug has a "Hee-chan" painted in its handle; 03 has a "Tro" while 04 has a "Q-man". His black mug has a simple Duo in its handle. Who would have thought that they can miss that loud-mouthed idiot and that he can make them worry like hell?

As he turned around, a loud crash was heard. The cupboard collapsed and the three mugs collided. He rushed to the scene and fished the 3 mugs from the floor. Only two mugs safely landed to the carpeted flooring, one was broken into pieces the only piece that can be salvaged is the handle with a simple script- "Duo".

Quatre's eyes opened abruptly rousing his companion awake. After the whole Zero episode and the death of his father, the nightmares don't seem to stop visiting him in his dreams. Only in the presence of his beloved brown-haired Trowa can he sleep soundly. Since then, he can never sleep without him by his side.

"Tro, something is wrong." Sometimes, he just loves his empathy. But most times, he hates it. He can feel everybody's emotions, feelings and sometimes even their pain. Knowing and not being able to do anything is far worse than not knowing at all. But he was still thankful. During the time that the five on them were shacked together in a safe house, he managed to create bonds to the other four pilots. He can sense if they are in pain or suffering. He can hear them crying and laughing. He knows that what he did is an invasion of privacy to the others considering that he done it without their knowledge minus Trowa who found out just recently about the whole bonding-things that he did. He just can't take it if one of his friends died or about to die without him knowing and doing something to save them.

"What is it, angel?" Trowa looking so worried. "Something is wrong Trowa." He was weeping as he sits on the bed. "What is it Quatre?" Trowa tried to be calm. He knew that Quatre won't be so agitated if it's simply something not worth it. "He was saying goodbye already…" Quatre was about to cry in a hoarse voice. "I'm starting to lose feeling him Trowa. I can't... I can't grasp him anymore..." he took a deep breathe. Trowa was totally worried over his partner.

Before the heavy missions started, with Duo's help, he managed to confess his feelings to the blond empath. And he was glad he did for Quatre gladly accepted his feelings and they started their relationship – all thanks to Duo.

"Angel, who is it?" Trowa felt Quat shaking. "We should go there... We should tell Heero and Wufei.." He was choking in tears. "No, DUO!" she shouted as he passed out.


	6. Chapter 5: Grief and Hatred

Sin:Yay! Another chapter! Another chapter! *jumping for joy* The connection is now restored!

___BAckstory_____

Sin's connection got cut for some reasons.. Now she's back…

_____End of Flashback____

Duo:Sowee… The author is overjoyed… *snuggling to Heero plushie*

Heero:Anou, Duo why are you snuggling to the plushie me and not to the real me?

Duo:Wah! There are two Heeros! *starts to cry* Treize was jealous he cloned my Hee-chan!!! Huhuhuhu!!!

Sin:*consoles Duo* That's the real one! *points to the moving Heero*

Duo:really? *sniffles*

Sin:Believe me… I'm the author of this story.. *Grins*

Wufei: Enough with the madness onna! You are messing with their heads. On with the story! *grumbles*

Sin: Hai,hai! *chibi Quatre and chibi Trowa carrying a banner with the disclaimer*

Chapter 5: Grief and Hatred

Heero and Wufei were both anxious. According to their estimated time, Duo should be on his way back to home base. But as of yet, they haven't heard anything from the Deathscythe pilot nor from Quatre and Trowa. What the entire blackout produced is not excitement but dread. Wufei had told Heero about the incident with the mug and he was all too willing to replace the particular mug. Heero had volunteered and they then decided after a heated discussion that they will both give Duo a present. All they wanted to know is that Duo is safe and sound, that none of the bad omen is pointed towards his way.

The screen went blue, a signal that a video call is incoming. Both boys hurried in front of the screen only to face a stern and a bit shaken Trowa. " 03 to home base do you copy?" Trowa's voice was trembling and his eyes are shaken as if he found out that he was actually a member of Oz.

"Come in 03, 01 on the line. Line totally secured." Heero answered back. He has a very bad feeling about this. "03,04 status?" 01 asked just in case.

"Both okay. 04 a bit shaken but we are doing fine." Trowa glanced back to the slumbering Quatre. After 4 hours of hysterical crying and sobbing, Trowa had no choice but to put his beloved under the tranquilizer. He vaguely explain that maybe, in a 80-20 chance that Duo might have been.. " 01,05, any contact with 02?" Trowa asked grimly.

"No, no contact as of yet. How about you? Any contact?" Wufei was fidgeting.

Out of them all, Duo was the pillar of courage. Behind that joker mask who can still manage to smile in a near death situation is a gift and they all know that. Shinigami, as he is known in the field is a demon, a grim reaper sent to harness and send souls to the underworld. But to the Gundam Pilots, he was a Godsend. He manages to cheer up even the grumpiest of them all at his worst. Maybe being a citizen of L-2 has its quirks.

"Afraid not. Nee, you know about Quatre's empathy right?" Trowa is trying to explain the situation in the best way that he can. "Yeah, he had told all of us about it before, what about it?" Heero's grip over his mug was strong. Too afraid to know what this has to do with Duo.

"You see, when we are shacking together in safe houses before, he kinda, well he managed to create a bond with everyone wherein he knew when we need help or in pain. That was the way he knew that Duo was shot before. And then when Wufei got hurt in the last mission in the hip, he felt that too." Trowa explained.

"It's okay with me," Wufei looking over Heero to confirm that it's alright for him too. Heero nodded in agreement. "Tell 04 that the 2 of us didn't mind but he should be able to cut it when its too much."

"Well, I'll tell him about that later. You see, just a few hours ago he.. well, he sensed Duo." Heero's breath hitched a hike. "And?" Wufei voiced the question written in front of Heero's face.

"Quatre said that there is an 80% chance that he may have died. Quatre can't sense his mind anymore. Like he was brain dead or borderline." Tears are present in the visible eye of the circus man.

" no…" Heero slid on the floor collapsing and Wufei's tears were streaming freely on from his eyes.

Marcus saw that the procedure was finished. The "fake" memories of his son were playing on the screen in front of him from the time he was an infant till the very moment that he is 15.

"Andrew, don't you think that using his real name be too risky? And that hair, its too easy for him to be identified."

"Don't worry Marcus. From today onwards, he will be Solo Mikhail Maxwell." Smiling.

"Very clever mixing their names, Solo Martin Maxwell and Duo Mikhail." Marcus praised his brother-in-law. "I knew Ashley won't be so sad anymore. His Mikhail has gone home".

"He'll be out and about in a day. Or even less, I guess that training that Dr. G has given our boy helped a lot. Normal people would usually take around a month or two, but with our Mikhail, it'll be as short as I have said." Andrew was caressing his nephew's hair.

"What about his hair?" Marcus asked.

"We can't cut it. I heard he likes it that way, maybe the eyes? I can make a semi permanent contact lenses that he has to use every time. Just make up a story to make a way for him to wear them. That way, he won't be suspected."

"I'll see to it. When he wakes up, I'll introduce him to the world and universe as the sole and one and only heir to the Maxwel Conglomeration Inc."

And thus the start of the end was drawing near.


	7. Chapter 6: My Personal Hell

Sin: *ducks* I know, I know.. I kept you all waiting! And Im so so so sorry! Gomen ne!!!!! *runs crying*

Duo: Please don't kill her she hasn't written enough fluff for Hee-chan and me and the story isn't even in the 20% of completion so don't. *puppy dog eyes*

Heero: Besides, don't bother spilling her blood, she doesn't have any, all that is running in her veins is coffe so spare her.. Bwahahahaha!

Sin: Btw, arigatou to those who reviewed and put alerts on this story *bows* oh and also, Heechan is a bit OOC that's payback you know *snickers*

*Trowa and Quatre marches carrying banner "STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES"*

Chapter 6: My Personal Hell

Its been three years since the war and the remaining Gundam pilots are now living amongst society, though well-celebrated as heroes of the war, the 4 chose to live their lives the way they wanted. Quatre went back managing the group of companies that his father left to his care- Winner Enterprises Inc.1 Trowa became Quatre's Head of Security. Wufei is together with Milliardo aka Zechs and is now a well-known writer/ professor of philosophy and arts. Heero was now the top agent of the Preventetrs. It was surprising how Lady Une and him work civilly towards each other considering the history that they had during the war.

At a lone house in the other suburbs of town, a lithe body was awakening in his king sized bed. A mop a chocolate brown hair can be seen at the top of the pillow being covered by the white sheet. 'Its 5am… Duo' Heero is having his early morning staring contest with the ceiling yet again. Beside the bed is a bedside table with a lampshade and a frame with a picture. A young man of 15 with a long chestnut braid is grinning on that picture with his arms playfully wound around the spandex clad dude with cobalt blue glare. Taking the picture to his hands, Heero smiled ruefully.

Heero's POV

It's been 3 years since Duo gone MIA2. Years of longing and non-stop questioning as to what had happened to my angel. Okay scratch that, you are not mine per se, but I wanted you to be. I know that you will start arguing wearing that cute pout of yours that would be making all of us feel bad, about being called an angel, after all you are a self proclaimed "Shinigami" and Shinigamis aren't exactly synonymous to angels.

After the war we tried locating you only to find your beloved Deathscythe in a nearby colony, the place where you usually hid him whenever you think your Gundam needs R &R. I know, it did sound of weird considering that Gundams are machines and they don't need a break but you always insist that Deathscythe is more than a machine. I can't argue, after all I feel the same for Wing.

Everyone is convinced that you are already dead. Heck, even Quatre whom you consider as a brother thinks so. How do you explain a sudden disappearance of a person like he was gone with the wind with no trace? Where are you Duo?

I don't know exactly what to do without you. Besides, out of the 5 of us, you and Quatre are the only ones who hoped to survive the war and live normal lives. I on the other hand had no idea what you call normal. You always smile even when you are bleeding even if I know it hurts like hell. You were always so strong behind your mask but I know better. At the wake of the night you weep and I am the only witness of those tears. After you have lose all of those tears you'll smile for me, a smile that I know only I can see. I miss you Duo, so much that its kills me everyday not knowing what exactly happened to you.

I entered the Preventers even if I am disgusted to its Director. You know Lady Une? The woman you called " Witch with 2 faces", yeah, that's the Director all right. I entered because I thought that handling cases for them, I can find a clue as to where you are. I never believed not for a second that you are dead Duo. I know you are not. There must be a very good reason for you not to show yourself to us. Maybe you hit your head and got amnesia, or maybe you are out cold and in a coma somewhere in space. Whatever it is, I will find you. Even if the others think I'm being stupid.

Aishiteru Duo, I really do and I know you won't leave us without a fight. And I know you hate it when people leave without proper goodbyes so you won't leave without seeing me right?

I know that if you can see me right now you'll laugh your heart out considering that me, the one you call "The Perfect Soldier" is reduces to a fool talking to a picture crying. Yes, Duo, I am crying, I learned to cry when you went missing. Funny that I learned crying because of you and all. Quatre was also heartbroken you know. And Wuffers too. I wish to see you soon, Hell. Living in a place and time without you is my Personal Hell don't you know that and the biggest irony of it all is that all that I needed to alleviate it is Shinigami himself.

Author's note:

1WEI- well, I read a lot of fanfictions of Gundam Wing and I saw that a lot of writers write Quat's company as WEI so I'm just adopting it.. so don't kill me.. T.T

2MIA- well, it's a military term for Missing in Action. Officers enlisted in this list are considered dead already for their whereabouts are currently unknown and all that stuffs.

Till next chappie!


	8. Chapter 7: Crossing Paths

Sin: HAizt.. I know, I know.. I'm so slow.. *sighs* what in heck was I thinking? I've been all over the place and been very busy.. school's a torture but a necessary evil. So that's that.. Enough with my school rants and on wif the story!

Duo: She's a bit subdued coz she is tired but nonetheless she'll live. *grins*

Quat: On with the story! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS!

Chapter 7: Crossing Paths

Quatre Raberba Winner, former Sandrock Pillot, only heir of the Winner Enterprises Inc. and one of the A-listers of the Earth and Colonies is now pacing waiting for his secret-lover-slash-bodyguard, Trowa Barton aka Triton Bloom, a comrade and former Heavyarms pilot to pick him up to go to another boring party thrown by one of his prospective business associate in one of his building projects- Duke Marcus Maxwell. He tried to find the connection with the man and the Maxwell Church but as what the media can find and with his and Trowa's hacking skills, the name was a mere coincidence and that the man's roots are from New Yorkshire, England and that he came from the wealthier end of the society while his friend Duo is nothing close to royalty.

From what he can gather, the man built his own colony when he decided to be colony-side being the snobbish aristocrat that he is wont get himself dirty mingling with the lower folks. Totally different from the values engraved in Duo's beloved orphanage. Besides, everyone knew that Duo was an orphan. A total coincidence.

"Quatre?" Trowa's head peek at the open door. Quatre looked at his lover smiling.

"Hey there. Are we going now?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, Rashid is taking the car to the front and then we can go. What's in your mind?" Trowa kissed Quatre's temple.

"Keep that up and we won't be going anywhere for the next hour." Quatre teased the uni-banged 17-year old.

"And sweep you off your feet away from your 'social circle'? I don't think they would not appreciate that." Taking the shorter man to stand he urged him to wear his coat and to the downstairs lobby of the hotel they are staying at L-13.

"Okay,okay. But I still think that staying home with you would be more fun than playing-pretend with those stupid mongrels". He snorted.

Meanwhile at the Maxwell Mansion…

"Solo, I expect you to say away from the Winner heir. That kid is too sneaky for his own good and with the phase of the negotiations I don't want anything compromised understand son?" Marcus eyed his "son" , a young man of 17 with crystal blue eyes and blond hair with a few chestnut strands highlighting his short hair.

"Sure, Papa. I understand. I'll just be on the sideways, observing and enjoy the party and I promise not to be improper." He smiled a bright smile with practiced ease, a sure sign that he is from aristocracy.

"Very well, let's go son. The world is waiting." Marcus took hold of his son's shoulder as he ushered him to the grand ballroom.

Author's note:

Hope it's not that easy.. Yeah I know, it's a cliffie… I'll be updating soo, hopefully and by then the main plot along with the questions would be clear. Bwahahahahaha! Neways, ciao for now!


	9. Chapter 8: What the Cat dragged in

A/N: The crazy sin is back with a vengeance! *rolling on the floor*. Its summer, so guess what?! No school! So Im free to start again with the story.

Duo: Hey, who's this Solo-person!!!! I want my Heero!!! *sobs*

Sin: *shows mirror* Neways, ignore the braided baka and on to the story!

Heero: _Omae wa kurosu! _*holding the signs "STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES"*

Chapter 8: What the Cat dragged in

The party has a festive atmosphere, well, as festive as any royal ball would be. People from the upper class and the considered royalty are present. Even the former Queen of the World now Foreign Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft is present. Considering what happened between her and the pilots three years after the war, bet she'll never want to talk to them. Finding out about Wufei and Zechs was not the final blow - it was the state Heero was in when Duo was gone that shook her the most. Even the pilots are shocked with him but they knew how bitter it felt to lose the braided "baka" as what Heero lovingly called him. Quatre knew, as also Trowa that the "Perfect Soldier" loved Duo with all his might. Not even Wufei said anything sarcastic, he only clang at Zechs arms, wishing that Duo would burst in any minute and say that it was all a joke. The other pilots especially Quatre tried talking to her but guess it's not that easy dealing with a "woman's wrath of thy love scorn". After nearly screaming off the blond guy's brains off, they decided to take the distance with her.

Trowa was vigilant as ever guarding his charge who yawned for the nth time this evening, he smiled ruefully. Take Quatre's temper when he is annoyed and you'll prove that becoming part of the Mars' project is way easier than anything.

"Those chauvinistic pigs of royalty, coming in late and making people wait. I told you I rather stay off this party and just stay with you in the hotel." Quatre snorted.

"And waste a 100-Billion deal? Sides, I rather see how you'll handle "The Duke". Bet you'll have him in his knees in no time" Trowa smiled lovingly over his lover.

"Love, having them agree with me is mere coincidental. I just give them my logical opinion with the projects"

"Said the man who is greater than the man who created an empire1" Trowa teased.

"You're just being biased-" Quatre was cut off by the footmen announcing the arrival of who-knows-who. "Man, do they have to be so darn loud?" he snorted.

Trowa just focused on the grand stairs where the footmen announced the coming of the duke and his heir which surprise him and he knew had Quatre's attention- Solo Maxwell.

Solo's POV

_Man, talk about a lot of people. Papa said that I could go anywhere just stay away from the Winner heir for he doesn't want me to get involved with the restoration project since it is and will be his project. Guess Mom's mansion in Massachusetts still holds a special meaning to him- getting the best builder in the world and the colonies after all. _

_But who the heck is the Winner heir! Geez! Now I wished I listened to that darn tutor of mine who babbles about the who's who in the society and the gossips and all that. _

_I wished I could speak freely like this in reality but Papa will scold me telling me I speak like a commoner. I don't know what irritates Papa about the commoners so much. I get that we are high society but doesn't that make us more capable of helping? I knew Papa has a lot of community service and charities he donates money to, for goodwill he says but I don't feel the sincerity of just giving money. Yeah, I know I'm weird, guess it because of the accident that Papa and I had two years ago in a shuttle. Because of that accident, I lost my baby brother; Duo I think was his name, along with my memories. It is also to blame for my weak eyesight so I need to wear these itchy contact lenses. I wore blue for Dad said that it looked like his. Momma's a gentle blue violet while D's purple. I wish I remember him. Papa said he was exuberant and a very brave person. All my memories are from Papa telling me how Duo and I get along that well… I guess I miss him._

_The man with one-sided brown hair with green eyes are looking at me closely. Is something wrong with my face?_

Trowa can't believe his eyes! This Solo-guy looks like Duo! No, this is Duo! He looked at his lover whose eyes are as big as saucers. He knew that Quatre also see that this guy is Duo! '_Heero we found him'_ Trowa muttered in his mind. Maybe Duo's coming back will relieve Heero's zombie-like existence for the last three years.

Quatre was walking briskly at the other blond guy with chestnut highlights and short hair. _'He might change his hair color and cut of his beloved braid but this guy is definitely Duo!_' Quatre's mind screamed.

Solo is being fidgety. The blond haired guy that is with the green eyed person who was staring at him is approaching and he looked mad. ' _Why? Did I do something offending to their custom? I just smiled as I climb down the stairs with Papa."I_

Marcus can sense that his son is tensed. '_Oh well, this is his first ball after all. This is what he missed in his life. I bet he is nervous'. _ He was shocked when he saw that the Winner heir hugged Solo tightly, teary-eyed.

"Thank Allah! Duo!!!! Thank Allah you are alive!" Quatre didn't care even when everyone in the ballroom thinks he finally lost it! Being 17 and running a big company like WEI successfully can cause even the most planted person to be insane.

"uhm.. excuse me.." Solo tried talking.

'Wait till he sees you! We missed you so much! Where have you been? What did you do these past years? Why the heck you didn't contact us? Duo, Heero was so miserable without you.." the barrage of questions was what swallowed Solo's question.

"I think you got the wrong person sir." Solo politely pried Quatre's arms. "Duo died two years ago with a shuttle accident. I see that you know my brother well." He said.

To say that Quatre was shocked was an understatement. His tears was faling in his face, confirming his biggest fears. Duo is indeed dead. His bestfriend is already dead and this man, this person with the same face as him is his older brother.

"Liar," Quatre uttered.

"I'm sorry sir, but what Solo said was true." Marcus butted in. We found Duo three years ago and he lived with us here in L-13 before that freak accident claimed his life. Solo is his older brother, and I am their father." Marcus was sad.

"You lie sir." Quatre hissed. Trowa was restraining the trembling Quatre.

'_Gods, don't this people not know that Quatre can kill them with just his bare hands? Jesus!' _Trowa is confused too but unlike Quatre he has his emotions in control.

"I think Papa, we can talk this somewhere private." Solo whispered in a quiet manner. In a loud voice he said "Ladies and Gentlemen, please enjoy the party!".

He then ushered Quatre, Trowa and his father in a private room in the far corner of the ballroom.

"I see that you knew my brother well, mister?" Solo started. Marcus is being proud of his son, he is the perfect heir of the Maxwell household. He handled the situation like a gentleman would.

"Winner. Quatre Raberba Winner Mr. Maxwell. And this is Mr. Triton Bloom." Quatere calmed down a bit by now.

"Pleasure to meet both of you. I think we need no more introductions, you knew already that I am Solo Maxwell, the eldest son of the house of Maxwell and my father, Duke Marcus Maxwell, the head of the Maxwell family. It was unfortunate that Duo can no longer join us. I bet he will be laughing his head off with such a coincidence of meeting his friends. May I know where my brother met such fine men like you?" Solo is the one who is carrying on the conversation.

"We met in the war sir. Gundam Pilots." Trowa said staring at Solo's eyes.

"I see. Duo was hesitant in leaving the fighting. Solo was the one who convinced him to return to his former life." Marcus was solemn remembering his youngest child.

"Duo was an orphan. The surname Maxwell came from the Maxwell church where he grew up with." Quatre was hissing with anger again.

"Duo is not an orphan. My wife, Monique died giving birth to Duo. A few days after he was born, he was kidnapped by enemies of the family. I was forlorn. When we found him he is 6 and he refused to go with us. He liked the children in the Maxwell church and Solo so I allowed the both of them to live in my younger brother's church. I had to pull Solo out of the church so he can start studying how to handle the family affairs as my heir. We weren't able to visit the orphanage or Duo for there was a controversy of the Romafeller Foundation, one of the business competitor of the Maxwell Industries, one of my companies. We were shocked to find out that the church was burned down and there were no survivor until we found Duo two years ago." Marcus was teary eyed. The man of no emotions was almost crying telling the story.

"Duo said that Solo died of the plague." Quatre still doesn't believe the story of the man.

"I was infected by the plague, true but I survived,. I was practically half-dead when they medicated me of the medicine. I did not know that Duo thought that I am already dead. He said so himself two years ago." '_I guess. Papa said so himself' Solo added._

"Can you.. can you tell us where he rests in peace?" Trowa's voice was trembling.

"TROWA!" Quatre can't stop the tears now. "he is not, he will not! He hates people who doesn't say goodbye! He will not leave without saying goodbye!" Quatre is already hysterical.

"Can you wait till this ball is finished? The guests are waiting and it is rude for the hosts to leave the party. If you would be so kind to stay for tonight, Mr. Winner, Mr. Bloom, I will be glad to escort you to my brother tomorrow morning. Father, I believed that can be arranged?" Solo asked confidently to his father without any ado.

" But of course, it will be an honor if you can stay. I know that Duo will be happy to see his friends. Too bad that he no longer can ran around the place like he usually do" the older Maxwell looked solemn but his voice is flaky. Solo's face is neutral but his eyes tells a different story. Trowa can see that the blond guy missed Duo like they do.

"Mr. Maxwell, Duke Maxwell if you would please excuse us." Trowa led his lover out of the door. He knew how broken Quatre is with the look that he is having. "Duke Maxwell", Quatre said in a shaky voice after Solo has left to see to the ball, "if you don't mind, can… can Solo become part of the restoration project? Please?"

The Duke was shocked with Quatre's request. He thinks and decided to affirm. If he does not, they might get suspicious and the project would be in jeopardy. He might end up losing everything. "But of course Mr. Winner, Solo would be delighted considering it is his mother's house and Duo loved that place as well."


End file.
